Szapirtyólesen
by Assa-h
Summary: Jelenet Luna és Harry életéből néhány évvel Voldemort legyőzése után. Rövidke írás, talán fura is egy kicsit, mert Lunát még soha nem szerepeltettem.


Minden jog Rowlingé.

A történet nagy szeretettel és gonddal készült, ajándékba finnigannek. :-)

(A Deviantarton megtalálható rakugakikiss Summer című képe, ami amolyan ihlető-féléje volt a történetnek.)

* * *

– Na jó, vegyük csak át még egyszer! Miért kéne átcipelnem téged ezen a mezőn? – Harry Potter mezítláb, térdig feltűrt nadrágban ácsorgott egy napsütötte dombtetőn. Mellette, a magasra nőtt fűben ott várakozott Luna piknikkosara, benne távcsővel, meghurkolt kötéllel és egy szétszerelt lepkehálóval.

– A domb aljában, ott, ahol a fák kezdődnek, morzsás szarvú szapirtyók fészkelnek. – Szokásához híven persze Luna még véletlenül sem válaszolt a kérdésre. Amit mondott, azt meg átrágták már elégszer: szapirtyók vannak ott, Luna pedig oda akar jutni hozzájuk; de hogy miért így, miért nem a saját lábán, azt nem volt hajlandó elárulni.

Harry nem vitatkozott a felszerelés miatt. Elvégre Luna volt a szakértő – ő maga az együtt töltött idő és számtalan szapirtyó-expedíció után sem kupálódott ki kellőképpen –, és bár a lánynak nem kellett távcső, továbbá esze ágában sem volt kötéllel és hálóval befogni a szapirtyókat – úgy képzelte inkább, majd magához édesgeti őket; mégis ésszerű volt magukkal hozni ezeket az eszközöket.

Nem bánta volna a mezítlábazást sem, hiszen egyáltalán nem volt kellemetlen érezni a talpa alatt a meghajló fűszálakat és az enyhén poros, repedezettre szikkadt földet. Csak azt nem értette, Luna miért nem akar ebben osztozni vele.

– A szapirtyók nem szeretik, ha a nap hatvan fokosnál kisebb szöget zár be a földdel – jegyezte meg Luna. – Olyankor visszahúzódnak a búvóhelyeikre.

– Most is a búvóhelyeiken vannak, nem? – Harry hunyorogva kémlelte a cserjést, ahová tartottak. – Mert akárhogy erőltetem a szemem, én nem vettem még észre egyet sem közülük.

– Nem szívesen merészkednek elő, ha idegenek vannak a közelükben, ez természetes – felelte Luna elrévedve; úgy tűnt, nem veszi zokon, hogy századszorra is el kell mondania Harrynek ugyanazt. – Bár ahogy azt te is tudod, a látásuk szörnyen rossz, és csak a fény- meg árnyékfoltokat képesek megkülönböztetni, érzik a jelenlétünket, ebből a távolságból is, hiszen már átléptük a birodalmuk határát. – Egy gondolattal később még hozzátette: – Semmi nem kerüli el a figyelmüket, ami a birodalmukban történik. Ezért is riasztottad el őket tavaly nyáron a tüsszögéseddel, emlékszel?

Luna állította, hogy Harryt egy csapat komisz furrancs támadta meg. Olyan miniatűr lényecskék, akik az ember orrába másznak és csiklandozni kezdik, hogy az áldozatuk eltüsszenti magát újra és újra és újra. A kis Hugo Weasleynek tetszett a magyarázat, túlzottan is. Hermionénak már annál kevésbé, de utólag hiába tiltotta volna meg, hogy Luna a furrancsokról meséljen a kisfiúnak, aki sorra gyártotta az egyre szakszerűbb rajzocskákat a lány instrukciói alapján. Az ágya fölött most is ott díszelgett egy belőlük, Magifix bűbájjal felerősítve, ami azt ábrázolta amint a virág kelyhében lakó furrancsbrigád a virágpor szemcséibe kapaszkodva útra kel a szél szárnyán. Merthogy Luna bravúrosan beépített mindent az elméletébe, így Hermione hasztalan igyekezett észérvekkel hadakozni ellene, és bebizonyítani, hogy Harry bizonyára egyszerűen allergiás.

Harry a maga részéről prózai és roppant unalmas módon a szemébe tűző napot jelölte meg a tüsszentésroham kiváltójaként, de vele persze egyik fél sem foglalkozott.

Most gyorsan elfordult a fehéren izzó naptól – azt próbálta lemérni, csak hozzávetőlegesen, a kezei segítéségével, milyen szögben érik a sugarai a földet. – Menjünk, elszalasztjuk őket, ha sokáig rostokolunk még itt. – Kézen fogta Lunát, és húzta volna magával, keresztül a mezőn, de a lány megmakacsolta magát, és tapodtat sem mozdult.

– Nekem nem szabad.

Harry kérdőn nézett rá, de hiába várt, Luna konokul hallgatott. Ekkor erősebben szorította meg az ujjait, és megpróbálta magához rántani a lányt.

Luna kitépte a kezét a kezéből. – Legyen, Harry – egyezett bele bánatosan. – De előre megmondom, nem vagyok büszke arra, amit műveltem, még ha nem is készakarva volt. – Mélységeset sóhajtott. – Egyszer kislány koromban beletapostam egy blumpellér bolyba – vallotta be kétségbeesetten. – Nem tudhattam, hogy ott van, hiszen a blumpellérek…

– … láthatatlanok – vágta rá Harry, mint holmi rendes kisdiák.

– Amellett rettenetesen bosszúállók, és nem felejtenek, ráadásul minden blumpellér emlékszik arra, amit a többi látott, akár ezernyi mérföldre tőle… Ha errefelé is élnek, idesereglenek hozzám, amint az első lépést megteszem, és összecsipkedik a lábam. Kutatói szempontból hasznos élmény lenne, de azért nem szeretném… ha valahogy el is lehet kerülni.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. Ez már ésszerű érv volt, és persze, hogy nem engedhette vérszomjas lények prédájául esni Lunát, csakhogy ez felvetett egy új problémát. – És velem, mi lesz?

– Ó, neked nincs mitől félned – legyintett a lány könnyedén. – Első alkalommal sohasem támadnak. Ha mégis, legfeljebb futsz egyet, igaz? Vegyél a hátadra!

Harry beletörődően sóhajtott. Megfordult, és engedte, hogy Luna a nyakába csimpaszkodjon, aztán elindult vele lefelé a dombon. A száraz fűszálak bökdösték egy kicsit a lábát, de tényleg jó volt így sétálni – habár a fűben pihenő méhek és darazsak aggasztották egy kicsit (az igazat megvallva jobban, mint Luna blumpellérei).

A lány hozzásimult, és ő immár mosolyogva baktatott le a lejtőn. „Akár még mókás is lehetne a dolog" –jutott eszébe. De hát ők most tudományos céllal érkeztek ide, nem azért, hogy játszadozzanak.

Hermione gyakran mondogatta, hogy bolondok mindketten, Harry még inkább, mint Luna, mert a lány legalább valóban elhiszi azt a temérdek sületlenséget, amit összehord, Harry viszont csak _úgy tesz_, mintha elhinné.

Beszélhetett, amit akart. A barátját ezt illetően nem igazán érdekelte a véleménye.

_– Ne mozdulj! – csendült fel mögötte Luna örökké ábrándos hangja._

_Harry, aki az imént még nagy dirrel-dúrral csörtetett végig a folyosón megtorpant, Luna felé fordult, és sikerült egész nyugodtan a lányhoz szólnia. – Mi az? Dolgom lenne…_

_Luna azonban ahelyett, hogy készségesen megszaporázta volna a lépteit Harry kedvéért, ráérősen sétált oda hozzá, és mikor végre megállt, karnyújtásnyira se volt a fiútól. Harry nem értette, minek jött ennyire közel, elvégre ez nem volt épp ideális távolság a beszélgetéshez._

_– A hajad tele van csudópok hálójával. Bárcsak tudnám hol gyűjtötted össze! Igazán szerencsés vagy._

_– Eddig valahogy nem tűnt fel – dünnyögte Harry komoran, mert eszébe jutott, milyen éktelenül dühös is ő éppen. – Miért jó az nekem, hogy ezek a csudaizék összenyálkázták a hajamat? Mert például normálisabban nem áll ettől sem, az biztos._

_– A csudópok hálója nem is arra való._

_Harry fejében megfordult, hogy közli Lunával, csak viccelt, de rögtön el is vetette az ötletet. Luna talán magától is tudta – még így is belefért, hogy ilyen őszinte komolysággal reagáljon rá –, ha meg mégsem… tulajdonképpen mindegy volt._

_– Ha sokáig marad rajtad, hamis álmokat bocsát rád – tájékoztatta a lány. – Hallucinációkat._

_Harry Voldemortra gondolt és a jóslatra és Siriusra, na meg arra is, hogy Malfoy nyilvánvalóan sántikál valamiben, de ezt senki nem hiszi el neki, és Ginny előző délután Deannel csókolózott a Három Seprűben… – Talán még jól is járnék vele._

_– Azért csak engedd, hogy leszedjem, sose lehet tudni. – Azzal már nyúlt is feléje._

_Harry tehát állt, és hagyta, hogy Luna a haját húzogassa, meg a levegőt csipkedje a feje körül, és remélte, hogy míg nem végeznek ezzel, senki nem téved a folyosóra._

_– Mit nem lehet sosem tudni? – kérdezte végül, mert kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát a lány közelségétől. Nem, nem is annyira kényelmetlenül… inkább nagyon is kellemesen, ezen pedig megdöbbent, és nem tudta mire vélni._

_– Hogy mi vár még rád. Rengeteg szép dolog lehet. Vagy érdekes. Amikor a mamám meghalt amiatt a kísérlet miatt, heteken át vártam a csudópokat. De most már örülök, hogy felénk nem honosak – apa előbb is szólhatott volna róla –, mert ha megtalálnak, és álmokat küldenek nekem, akkor nem jöttem volna el a Roxfortba, DS-be járni meg meccset közvetíteni, vagy például nem mehettem volna szapirtyó-túrákra apával meg veled Lumpsluck professzor partijára._

_Harry – nem is igazán tudta, mi késztette erre – Lunához hajolt, félig lehunyta a szemét, az ajkával a lány ajkát kereste… Luna azonban kicsit hátradöntötte a fejét. Nem haragosan vagy ijedten, még csak nem is csodálkozva, hanem egyszerűen értetlenül._

_– Mit csinálsz?_

_Harry kinyitotta a szemét. – Gondoltam, megcsókollak._

_– De miért?_

_A fiú borzasztó zavarba jött. – Hát… mert… – Ugyan, hogyan magyarázza el Lunának, hogy miféle különös pillanat volt ez, hogy elszállt a mérge, mintha soha nem is létezett volna, és úgy érezte, valóság lehet, hogy jobb napok következnek majd egyszer – és mindez a lány miatt. – Csak úgy – nyögte ki nagy' nehezen, mert a végső soron erről volt szó. Csak úgy, minden racionális ok nélkül._

_Luna egy pillanatra elgondolkozott ezen, aztán az arcán üdvözült mosoly jelent meg. – Csodálatos! Az én fejemet is beszőtték a csudópok! Vagy egyedül az enyémet, és csak képzeltem, hogy te voltál veszélyben először. – A mosolya még szélesebb lett. – Talán nem is vagy itt._

Lunában ez volt a jó: kifordulhatott a sarkaiból a világ, összeomolhatott körülötte, ő akkor is Luna maradt. Átélte mindazt, amit Harry – nos, majdnem teljesen azt –, de nem engedte, hogy amit látott és tapasztalt változtasson rajta, hogy megkeserítse vagy elszomorítsa, mint az annyi más emberrel történt. Harrynek ezért kellett mindennél jobban, hogy mellette lehessen, hogy megint azt érezze, Luna elűzhet tőle minden bajt, bűntudatot és haragot, azt a rémületes fekete ürességet, ami már-már bekebelezte.

A lány új életet adhatott neki – minden furcsaságával együtt is a legbékésebbet és a legnormálisabbat, amiben valaha része volt; hogy is ne vette volna komolyan akkor az egész szapirtyó-, blumpellér- és csudóp-mizériát.

Megérkeztek a domb aljába, és Harry letette Lunát – bár nem szívesen –, aztán alaposabban is körülnézett, figyelte a bokrok mozgását, az árnyak rezdülését. – Nem látok szapirtyókat.

– Ülj le, és várj! – parancsolta Luna, miközben ő maga már le is telepedett egy göcsörtös fa tövébe. – Ha megszokják, hogy itt vagyunk, majd elősomfordálnak.

Harry lehuppant mellé, egészen közel. Pár percnyi csendes várakozás után aztán gondolt egyet, átkarolta Lunát, és hozzá hajolt – a lány pedig el tőle. – Mit akarsz?

– Az jutott eszembe, esetleg megcsókolhatnálak.

– Minek? – pislogott Luna értetlenül. – Az nem segít előcsalogatni a szapirtyókat.

Harry nem adta fel. – Egy próbát talán mégis megér. Vagy… csak úgy. Mit gondolsz?

– Majd otthon. Hermione is folyton azt hajtogatja: mindennek megvan a maga helye és ideje. Ez a hely meg ez az idő a tudományé. – És olyan szigorúan nézett, hogy Harry fancsali arccal elhúzódott tőle. – Csak… némán és mozdulatlanul, Harry. Akarsz szapirtyót látni, vagy nem?

– Akarok.

– Nos akkor… – Luna befejezetlenül hagyta a mondatot.

Harry nem kísérletezett többet. Ha Luna mondta, úgy lesz – nem csókolhatja meg, míg haza nem értek. A lány nem az a fajta volt, akivel feleselni lehetett – pusztán azért, mert képtelenség volt bármiről is meggyőzni. Így hát az kellett, hogy az ember alkalmazkodjon hozzá.

Harry a kezét mindenesetre otthagyta a lány derekán. Ennyi önfejűséget megengedhetett magának.


End file.
